


Just random fluffy oneshots

by Shibsky20



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Cuddles, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibsky20/pseuds/Shibsky20
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin lol. It’s just fluffy oneshots featuring the characters of Joey Tribbiani and Chandler Bing from Friends y’know? Let me know what you think of it, and if you may or may not want some more, and let me know if there’s anything specific you wanna see! Thanks so much! :D
Relationships: Joey Tribbiani/Chandler Bing (Friends)
Kudos: 20





	1. Beach Sunset

Clouds drifted on, staring down at the remaining two people of the once bustling crowd on the beach.  
The sun disappeared over the horizon, hiding away in a blaze of red and purple glory.

The warm, gentle sand cradled them as they sat close, watching as the sky grew dark, and the sun fell asleep.

The wind billowed through their clothes, and rustled their hair in a way an affectionate sibling would. Joey rested his head on Chandler’s shoulder, quietly wishing this moment would never end.  
Chandler wrapped his arm around Joey, giving him a tight, protective squeeze.  
His hat fluttered in the breeze, trying to escape his head, but he held it firm.

The water approached them with a childish curiosity, but quickly retreated. The sand beneath their feet became slush, but that was a problem for later.

They took in deep, wistful breaths of the salty air, trying to hold it in as a memento for the moment.  
Joey raised his head, opening his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. God forbid he ruined this for pizza, no matter how hungry he was.

Chandler looked down, and opened his mouth, but thought twice. No matter how great a picture would be to remember this occasion, it was better left as a story for the two. Even if a picture could say a thousand words, that wouldn’t even come close to describing how it truly was.

He grabbed Joey’s hand, letting his fingers entwine with Joey’s, and holding it tight. Just a small reminder that, yes, he _really_ was sitting here with the man he loved, watching as the world ambled on without a word.

Their figures as close as their bond were shadowed by the sliver of sun that remained, and the milky patches of white that began to decorate the tapestry of the evening.

They lay back, letting themselves become enveloped in the sand, and watched as life continued on without them.


	2. Early Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, just a fluffy oneshot lol. Just morning cuddles, y’know?
> 
> Song insp: Call If You Need Me - Vance Joy (https://youtu.be/dQjTQFRZsD4)

Sunlight filtered through the blinds, blanketing their eyes in its delicate warmth.

Chandler blinked awake, blinded by the light peering into his eyes, but as they adjusted, he made out a comfortingly familiar figure.

Just opposite him, nestled tight under the covers, was Joey– his ring sparkling in the light.

Something washed over him. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what, but he didn’t mind it too much. It made him feel so warm and fuzzy, and tingles ran down his spine– the good kind of tingles.

He beamed, almost rivalling the early morning sun in its warmth, and shuffled a little closer to Joey.

Joey’s gentle, sleepy breaths dissipated against his chest, which only made him smile brighter.

Carefully, so as not to wake him, he wrapped an arm around Joey’s shoulder, and shuffled even closer. He could feel his fluffy hair tickle his chin, and he planted a kiss on his forehead.

Joey stirred, and Chandler held his breath, hoping to any god who’d listen he didn’t wake him.

Luckily, one had answered, as Joey fell right back into blissful slumber. He breathed a deep sigh, and let himself relax around Joey, swaddling him in comfort and warmth, and he pulled the covers a little higher.

  
  


He breathed one more deep sigh, and finally succumbed to his heavy eyelids with a smile.

_Just a few more minutes couldn’t hurt._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so bad, I’ve not been writing for very long, but thank you so much for reading it! :D


End file.
